guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soldier's Defense
This + Watch Yourself = obscene? Kessel 10:33, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Actually, since 75% of attacks would be blocked, the additional armor would help only against the other 25%. Waste of a skill. Interesting what people thought was good 2 years ago:-) I came here because I was thinking of deleting "Notes - Consider combining with "Watch Yourself!" so you will gain armor while having a 75% chance to block attacks." --War Pig5 16:07, 19 March 2008 (UTC) This + P/W or W/P = obscene, definitely. Arshay Duskbrow 21:38, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Definitely. I've already got me a preliminary P/W build that makes liberal use of this skill. DKS01 07:15, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :: Now you don't need shields stance anymore, just take watch yourself + this with you... Now all wars in PvE are stance again:D... btw, why go /p for this? Watch yourself also lets it work... and have +20 armor:)(UnexistNL 08:12, 9 October 2006 (CDT)) :::Because the build I have in mind is a paragon build that uses this for defense, as he will already be in a shout constantly to make use of Soldier's Fury to machine gun spears. DKS01 23:17, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Nope.. read:Wild Blow Assassinman 22:20, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Not many people carry that in PvP. Maybe in PvE mobs will be crazy with Wild Blow though.--Life Infusion 17:58, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::I carry wild blow in RA because finishing off the rangers (or warriors when they're left over) can be a pain in the arse when they use stances. it looks like about 5 warrior skills are being introduced to help with the shouts of paragons.. --86.137.79.37 12:04, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Possibly use with monks in a team with Watch Yourself or paragons? -218.103.246.60 12:44, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :People often use this on monks in teams with two paragons. It works relatively well. --Fyren 16:36, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Based on recharge, duration, and energy cost, this is probably the second most efficient blocking stance in the game, after Frenzied Defense. Granted, FD has a very nasty side effect, so with a shout or two, this becomes one of the best sources of block in the game. Very nice skill. It's pretty good on a bonder along with Watch Yourself!, as Balthazar's Spirit will charge up WY! (not very fast, but hit someone with a spear a couple times and you're good). Bonder or not, the only downside to this skill is unless you've got someone spamming shouts nonstop, you might not always be able to immediately use this right as, say, a sin hits you with Shadow Prison and his attack chain, making this skill almost as risky as Frenzied Defense. DancingZombies 15:38, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Too bad this is linked to tactics and frenzied defense isn't. M s4 20:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Just watch people getting raped by Elementalists or other high damage spellcasters while using Frenzied Defense. If you really need Soldier's Defense up fast, use energy based shout like "For Great Justice!" or something ... but I still prefer "Watch Yourself!" as it is no-cost, spammable Shout. --Aozora 06:33, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Soldier's Fury + FGJ + Enduring Harmony + this = pwnage — Nova — ( ) 14:18, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Related Skills Should the other 2 Soldier Skill be added as related since they activate under the same condition? Or is that not a big enough relationship?--Cursed Condemner 19:20, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Update Okay, so I understand why all these stances got a hit with the nerfbat, but seriously, why did this skill get a hit? It wasn't useful at all if no shouts/chants were used. On the other hand, when running charge in TA this actually became powerful. I guess they just nerf this so monks don't have another skill to use for block-way...Shai Meliamne 16:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :That's why it was nerfed, with partywide shouts like Charge, Incoming, etc. it was mobile 75% block. (T/ ) 20:23, 7 March 2009 (UTC) William Wallace I see him in the skill icon o.o --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 13:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC)